


Maria Reynolds

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, George Washington - Freeform, Omegaverse, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, alpha!maria, beta!eliza, beta!reynolds, hamilton sucks, omega!hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my world obviously, how hamilton is a slutty slut <br/>--</p><p>“My husband’s a beta, sir. He doesn’t understand how his actions mistreat me. He leaves for another woman, ignoring me and my child. I want to move on, but I don’t have the means.” </p><p>Something about her story of a neglectful beta partner not understanding the unmet needs she had hit a little close to home. Hamilton glanced around the street and turned back to open the door, holding it open for the woman to come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria Reynolds

**Author's Note:**

> So I had trouble with this because technically the Room Where It Happens happens in between Say No To This in timeline wise. So I made an offhand mention to account for that. Im excited to work on The Room though. 
> 
> also gonna self promo again follow me at pyrogavinofree on tumblr also consider commissioning me for either drawing or fic haha im so poor. 
> 
> and sticking with all my fic will eventually pay off for a higher rating. Im probably gonna make The Room rated M.

There’s a kind of tired you can reach where a sense of dread and hopelessness crashes down, making it harder to rest when anxiety is bubbling. An omega missing his mate, unable to sleep, and the fear of losing everything he worked so hard to achieve makes him more vulnerable. So when a pretty alpha accidentally followed him home from the store because his desperate and lonely scent filled the streets, beckoning to her, the omega finds himself captivated by her presence. In a position where it’s hard to say no. 

“E-excuse me, sir?” Hamilton dropped his keys, startled by the voice. He turned around from the door to look at the woman standing a few feet away. 

It was obvious she was an alpha by smell, but she carried herself submissively. 

Women weren’t meant to be alphas, to have voices and opinions. More importantly, a woman was expected to be an omega. It was common to see alpha women forced to conform to the “seen not heard” attitude demanded of them. 

Hamilton had been so used to Angelica’s stubbornness for equality, that he forgot that not all alpha women acted as confidently as she did.

“Who are you?” It was probably the headache, the lack of sleep that put him in a bad mood, but he didn’t have time to waste when he needed to revise his plan. Jefferson’s taunting grin was all he saw when he closed his eyes, and he would do anything to prove him wrong.

“I didn’t mean to bother you sir! But I know you’re a man of honor, and well I didn’t know who else to turn to.” 

The omega let out a sigh, bending down to collect his keys. He tried a softer approach, knowing it wasn’t fair to put his temper on the woman. 

“How can I help you, miss?” 

The woman smiled bashfully, turning away to hide the flush in her face. 

“My husband’s a beta, sir. He doesn’t understand how his actions mistreat me. He leaves for another woman, ignoring me and my child. I want to move on, but I don’t have the means.” 

Something about her story of a neglectful beta partner not understanding the unmet needs she had hit a little close to home. Hamilton glanced around the street and turned back to open the door, holding it open for the woman to come in. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” He offered as she hurried inside. He followed, letting the door close behind him. 

“Are you alone, sir?” She asked, smelling the empty air. 

“My wife and children are visiting her father… You never said you name, miss.” Hamilton pointed out, leading the way to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. 

“Maria, Maria Reynolds,” the alpha responded, taking a seat at the buffet. Hamilton joined her, hesitantly sitting close. He had to admit, she was appealing, soft looking and so helpless. He felt bad for her and as he rubbed at his neck longingly, she smiled at him and in that instant he knew he was going to regret inviting her in.

“I have some money saved, about thirty bucks. I can loan it to you until you’re back on your feet.” 

“Oh sir, you’re too kind,” her eyes widened in awe. She looked at him like he was a hero, and Hamilton had to admit it was nice. 

After a cup of tea, Maria talked about her life, her dreams even, and how she had noticed Hamilton’s name in the papers and was so desperate that she hoped the good character everyone spoke so highly of from him was true. Then Hamilton walked her home, out a lot of money, and four minutes later the alpha was smiling with a different kind of intent. 

“I have to get back to work-” 

She tugged on his wrist, shyly pulling it to her lips. Hamilton took a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheek. How long had it been since he had someone to actually scent with? 

“How can I thank you?” 

“I-” 

Maria lead him to her room, and desperate for attention from an alpha, any alpha even, Hamilton stayed. 

And a week later, the start of heat turned his mind into a mess of disorganized desperate thoughts. He took a bath to cleanse his scent from Maria, and he stood before Washington’s doorstep begging the man for help to save his job. That’s when Jefferson came by with an offer to negotiate that Hamilton was quick to jump on. 

\--

Even by the time Eliza came back, and his job was secure, Hamilton found himself taking advantage of her weaker sense of smell by visiting Maria. What could he say? He liked the way she made him feel proud for being an omega, and he knew she needed him to feel like an alpha. 

Hamilton should have felt shame, taking the alpha in his and Eliza’s bed, but he was enjoying having his cake and eating it too. Maria fit in his life like a dirty little secret, and that made the thrill of it even better. 

Until the letters arrived, stating that with a thousand dollars and James Reynolds promised to take his daughter and flee the state, leaving the whore of a wife to Hamilton’s care. Otherwise, his poor wife might have to find out what her slutty omegan husband was up to. 

It seemed reasonable, when the pretty alpha was at his neck, nipping and scenting him, begging Hamilton to stay with her, to take the offer because she’s so _helpless_ without him. 

No one had to know.


End file.
